


A Wizarding Dilemma

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 720: Snape's Library - Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	A Wizarding Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 720: Snape's Library - Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Wizarding Dilemma

~

“Kingsley?” The rush of pleasure Severus got from seeing Kingsley took him by surprise, until he recalled where they were. “Are you mad? You can’t be here! _He’s_ here!” 

“As are you, which is why I’m here.” Kingsley’s expression was implacable. “Getting in caused me quite the dilemma, too, until I remembered Dobby.” 

Severus groaned. “Leave while you can! Bellatrix is waiting for me.” 

“Why?” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “She’s assigned as my protector. _He_ thinks I’m in danger.” 

“Maybe we can use that our advantage,” said Kingsley. “After all, we’re something they’re not.”

Severus frowned. “What?” 

Kingsley smiled. “Smart.” 

~

Severus snorted. “That may well be true, but we still don’t know their plan.” 

“Yes we do.” Kingsley smirked. “Pettigrew spilled the beans.” 

“He did?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “How’d you manage that?” 

“It wasn’t me.” Kingsley shook his head. “Turns out Augusta’s one hell of an interrogator. Anyway, the plan is to maintain surveillance on any couples who could fulfil the prophecy, and go after the one that comes closest.” 

Severus blinked. “That’s a monumental task. We don’t even know who they all are.” 

“Actually, we do. Pettigrew provided a list.” Kingsley hummed. “To every dilemma there’s a solution.” 

~

“Well, _my_ biggest dilemma’s waiting upstairs by the front door for me,” said Severus. “I’d planned to return home, collect my notes, but he insisted Bellatrix accompany me.” Severus eyed Dobby. “Dobby’s the only reason I’m not there with her right now. Although we don’t have long. She’s not known for her patience.” 

Kingsley pursed his lips. “Let's let her find us, then.” 

“What? How does that help?” 

“If she’s captured and you disappear, he’ll think you’re both dead. You’ll be free.” 

“Until he realises I’m not!” 

“How will he realise that?” asked Kingsley. 

Severus pointed to his Mark. “This.” 

~

Kingsley sighed. “Admittedly, that’s a more difficult dilemma to solve. Can he sense you through your Mark?” 

“I don’t know.” Severus shook his head. “There are times it feels as though I can sense his moods, so it wouldn’t surprise me if he could. On the other hand, he’s not known for being empathetic. He wouldn’t be the sort to, for example, come to a follower’s rescue.” 

“Then we need to come up with a way to shield you from him.” 

“Good luck with that,” Severus muttered. “And there’s no way to remove the Mark. Those who’ve tried all died.” 

~

“Still,” said Kingsley, “I’ll feel better having you away from him.” 

Warmth suffused Severus’ chest at Kingsley’s protective tone. “Someone still needs to watch him, though,” he said. “And I _am_ in his inner circle.” 

“Oh, I’ve that covered, too.” Kingsley smiled. “I’m a master of solving difficult dilemmas.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Kingsley turned to Dobby. “Dobby, watch Vol— _him_ and report back what he’s saying. Then, return in five minutes to transport us away from Malfoy Manor.” 

Nodding, Dobby disappeared.

Severus frowned. “Why five?”

Kingsley smirked, embracing him. “So I can do this,” he said, kissing him. 

~

“Do we…have time…for this…?” Severus gasped between kisses. 

Kingsley nibbled along Severus’ neck. “We’re making time. Do you know how worried I was when you just Apparated away?” 

Closing his eyes, Severus sagged in Kingsley’s arms. “Sorry,” he whispered. “But I knew if I waited too long you’d talk me into staying.” Drawing back, he stared into Kingsley’s eyes. “You can be…persuasive.”

“If I’d been more persuasive, we wouldn’t have Bellatrix hot on our trail.” 

“Well, that’s _my_ dilemma,” said Severus. “She doesn’t know you’re even here.” 

“It’s _our_ dilemma. What happens to you, happens to me.” 

~

Severus eventually pushed away from Kingsley. “We must focus on the mission, which is to end this bastard.” 

Moving back, Kingsley closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You’re right.” Opening his eyes again, he speared Severus with a look. “I don’t usually have trouble focussing on a mission, Severus, but you test my resistance.” 

Severus hummed. “As you test mine.” 

Kingsley’s hands clenched into fists. “Mission first,” he growled. “But once I have you alone in a safe place—”

Severus almost moaned at the intense _need_ burning in Kingsley’s eyes. “I’m all yours.” 

Kingsley’s smile made him shiver.

~

“So what’s the solution to this dilemma?” Severus asked after regaining composure. 

“Capture Bellatrix, then send Pettigrew in to spy for us.” 

Severus froze. “You can’t!”

Kingsley frowned. “Why not? We Obliviated him, we can’t blow your cover.” He sighed, “Much as I wish he would so you’d stop putting yourself in danger.” 

Severus groaned. “It’s not that! It’s because _he_ thinks Pettigrew’s the one who betrayed him. And I…encouraged him to think that. If we send Pettigrew back in—” 

“Merlin,” Kingsley groaned. “What you’re saying is, we have to save him!” 

“Ah,” cackled Bellatrix, “but who’ll save _you_?” 

~


End file.
